


Uniform [Podfic]

by Lunate8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/pseuds/Lunate8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic of "Uniform" written by entanglednow]</p><p>In which Sherlock plays dress-up and John gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniform [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uniform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149217) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> Recorded for kink_bingo 2013. Cover image cc licensed by Brett Jordan on flickr.

**Cover by Lunate8**  
[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/54853075@N02/11157436213/)

**Length:** 05:54

**Downloads:**  
[Audiofic Archive (mp3, 5.9 MB; m4b, 6.0 MB)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/uniform)  


 **Original post:** [on DW](http://lunate8.dreamwidth.org/20222.html) | [on LJ](http://lunate8.livejournal.com/19760.html)

_Please do not upload or stream this podfic anywhere without my permission._


End file.
